Realizations
by Autumn Skys
Summary: ONESHOT Serena, or Sailor Moon, is haunted by the thoughts of her friends leaving her because of death. But exactly what is she haunted by?


_Notes: This story is rated M because of the death descriptions. When I first began writing this story, I did not expect it to be so **discriminating **and **gory, **but it is. _

**_WARNING: This story is discriminating and gory. Corpses are twisted and rudely transfigured. Do NOT read if you get disgusted/scared very easily. _**

_With that said, please no flames. I have warned you. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the related characters/places/mangas/etc. mentioned, I am merely using them to write this tiny story!_

* * *

Sailor Moon scraped a nail along a black wall, just to see what it was made out of. Instead of the material scrunching under the end of her nail, her nail bent back with a snap. The wall was a black diamond; harder than any substance, Sailor Moon's nail had broken backward and her bare skin, looking very odd without the nail, had begun to bleed.

"Ouch," murmured Sailor Venus, "don't rub your nail against the wall."

Eerily, Sailor Venus' proclamation echoed into the cavern's depths. It was now become pitch-black, as the five girls headed off into the blackness. The light from the beginning of the tunnel was barely shining through; it was just enough for the girls to see the faint outlines of the others.

Sailor Mars picked up a stone and threw it as far as she could. They heard a soft plop in the distance as the rock hit the ground. Sailor Mars shrugged as the girls turned her way; she could feel their eyes on her. "Well, we aren't going to run into any walls," she said bitterly, striding ahead of them. They quickly began speed-walking to keep up.

As they went further, now clasping to each others arms so not to lose each other, a ghastly blue light began to shimmer in the distance; a blue light that the girls could not identify. But being the noble warriors the Sailor Scouts of Love and Justice were, they didn't think twice about heading back. The light may be the source of the problem; the evil the Scouts were born to vanquish. Not for a fleeting second did any of Sailor Moon's Scouts think about turning back.

Only Sailor Moon did.

She, of course, thought something bad was going to happen. She feared for her close friends' lives, she feared for the worlds'…the weight of the world, after all, and the rest of the Solar System, rested on her shoulders.

But nonetheless, Sailor Moon did not beg to the others to turn around, did not run away by herself, but kept going. Her finger was still bleeding, the light drip of the blood hitting the gravelly floor becoming loud and pronounced in the deadly silent, deserted corridor.

The blue light was growing.

The light was becoming brighter, so now the girls could see that the light was beyond an archway. It was an archway covered in what looked like red blood layering weird symbols that not even Sailor Mercury, the genius, could translate.

Past the arch, blue fire was alight on the torches. The glowed bright, shuddering a good foot on every side perimeter of blue light. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter cautiously stepped inside first; stepping gently and then leaning back, they tested for some sort of trap.

Nothing happened.

The walls were piled high with stones. They were slammed on top of each other, some corners crumbling, the shades of gray and black mixed up in random. There was a jagged cliff, slanted blue torches hung on its base. It was so high up that Sailor Moon had to squint to be sure, but she was almost positive: There was a hooded figure in black standing on the high cliff.

He, or she, did not say anything. It just stood there, huddled, against the stone wall. A crackling purple electricity orb hung above his head; it was barely recognizable, for it could be neatly tucked in a fist or a pocket. Although it was tiny, the power that it held was not.

A jet of color streaked from the tiny globe and hit Sailor Venus unexpectedly, who grunted in pain and collapsed to the floor. Trying to sit up after the attack, Sailor Venus did a sort of spasm on the floor before laying back against a nearby rock, wrapping her arms around her ribcage and muttering nonsense to try and distract herself from the pain.

Sailor Venus' rib, snapped off, was puncturing her lung. She couldn't breathe, and neither could Sailor Moon. _We need Sailor Venus! She needs to be okay!_

But the blue hue that Sailor Venus' face was taking said otherwise.

"Sailor Venus!" yelled Sailor Mars, but as she ran forward, another beam of light, of power, of energy, came to stop her. This time, Sailor Mars was hit straight in the forehead. When the purple light disappeared, Sailor Mars' forehead was missing a large square chunk from the middle. It was already bleeding, but from the quantity of blood poring from her forehead, you could assume the cut was deep.

It was poring onto Sailor Mars' already red skirt, darkening and dampening it. From the large loss of blood, Sailor Mars passed out on the floor as the other three unharmed Sailor Scouts began to scream; Sailor Venus could not. Sailor Mars' forehead was still bleeding, but it already had begun to scab over.

Screaming with rage for once, Sailor Mercury ran forward and glared at the little purple orb. "How _dare _you!" she screamed shrilly, pointing a white-gloved finger at the man incased in black – his back was still facing the group of them. "You can not–"

But her words were short lived; a third energy light came speeding fast towards Sailor Mercury, and she didn't even comprehend what it was heading for before it hit her. With what sounded like a huge gunshot, Sailor Mercury's arm flung itself off her shoulder blade, bones wrenching apart. Twenty feet behind her, about a foot away from Sailor Moon (who was still standing in shock), lay Sailor Mercury's right arm. Screaming, while staring with wide eyes at her bleeding stub of an arm, Sailor Mercury promptly passed out from shock.

Sailor Jupiter, now really quite angry, gave a roar that sounded like a pathetic imitation of a lion. "How – how – " stuttered Sailor Jupiter angrily, but she didn't have to run ahead before a fourth light came from the tiny little orb and slammed Sailor Jupiter into the rock wall far behind her. It had already been adorned with pointy, jagged rocks; Sailor Jupiter's body slammed into them, leaving gaping holes of different sizes in her back. She fell to the floor like a limp sack of potatoes, bleeding.

Sailor Venus' nose began to bleed, a thin drizzle that Sailor Venus clamped a hand over, the other still holding her aching rib that was puncturing her lung.

Cackling lowly and deadly, the man finally turned around. He was a short little thing, but he did not take off his hood and bravely show his face. Instead, he jumped off the cliff and landed way too softly – it was impossible for a mere human to jump off that cliff and be alive, let alone land nicely.

He walked slowly towards Sailor Moon; with dignity, even though his back was hunched and his face encased in shadows. "Sailor Moon," he hissed, and Sailor Venus watched with wide eyes, "always the last one. You stood here, while your friends went ahead and all became nearly dead, one by one…One lost an arm, because of you. How will she perform her dream, become a doctor? You can't be a doctor with a stub for an arm, can you?" Sailor Moon's eyes prickled with tears.

"Of course she can," said Sailor Moon, "there's hope for everyone, no matter what."

The man just cackled – if it was a man. Sailor Moon had learned that voices could be deceiving, as well as images. "What an annoying quality you have, Sailor Moon," said the supposed man, and before Sailor Moon could even think, before she could react, the man was hurling an axe at her.

_Crack._

A simple red rose came out from the shadows to Sailor Moon's right; with a loud pang, the axe was shunted sideways, missing Sailor Moon completely. "Show yourself, or you are not a true warrior!" lectured Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon's boyfriend and savior.

If they hadn't been in such a bad position, Sailor Moon might've cried from relief.

Instead, a simple gun suddenly appeared in the man's hand. And he pulled the trigger.

The first bullet lodged itself into Tuxedo Mask's chest, closely followed by a second and a third. He crumpled to the ground, pathetically dead, unable to protect himself. He had been blindsided, cheated. Sailor Moon couldn't scream, couldn't move, couldn't utter a word. The only thing she could do was cry.

Apparently the man wasn't done, yet. The axe he had tried to kill Sailor Moon with was now again in his hands, but this time he was advancing towards Tuxedo Mask's limp, crumpled form.

_Slice._

The thick blade sliced through the air, finally chopping into Tuxedo Mask's waist with a low _thunk_. It had cracked through his spinal cord, separating pieces. The axe was pulled back, out of his body; the man swung again.

_Slice._

The axe cut through again, this time nearly cutting through his back; his body was now only in one piece because of the thin layer of skin, as thin as tracing paper, that was holding him together. As the axe was lifted up again, for another swing, Tuxedo Mask's body rose with it. The blood was sticking, the organs creating a clue to the metal blade.

_Slice._

For one final slice, Tuxedo Mask's body was completely sliced in half. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were both gasping.

"Now I can put him to join the others!" cackled the man, and five caskets came floating down from somewhere above. Before Sailor Moon could ask about the 'others', the coffins, black with a glass cover, arrived. Four were filled; one was not. Tuxedo Mask was slammed into the empty one, his body parts overlapping.

Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Saturn were all dead: They were also occupying the coffins in front of her.

No matter how utterly horrified she was, Sailor Moon could not tear her eyes away.

The bodies were twisted into gruesome, discriminating shapes. Carelessly thrown, they resembled human pretzels or something of the like. Sailor Pluto's leg had been ripped from her hip socket, so that her knee was able to be in the region of her head. Her casket was too small, so her body was crippled. Her arm was bent in an awkward position that was the opposite of the way the joint was supposed to be.

Sailor Uranus' head was chopped off. Cut cleanly through, Sailor Uranus' neck was an inch away from the top of the coffin. White bone was visible, surrounded by layers of a thick, meaty pink with red blood, dried. With a forever lasted surprised look, Sailor Uranus' head had been placed atop her feet, perfectly intact. Even though her body was completely straight, arms and legs as well, her head was slightly tilted on its resting place.

Sailor Neptune's hair had been shaved off, and it lay around her feet in a puddle of teal. Her hands seemed to be stuck against the front of the glass, forever for eternity trying to get out. Her legs seemed to have lost their bones, and were limp sacks of skin, with deep, jagged cuts in the middle of each. They seemed rudely cut, but not as rudely as her hair: Some spikes of teal still rested on Sailor Neptune's scalp.

Sailor Saturn was still just the image of a ten-year old girl. Although Sailor Moon expected there to be wide, shocked eyes similar to Sailor Uranus's, she found no bright purples looking back at her. Instead, there were crudely cut circles were her eyes had been removed: They were now black holes, and Sailor Moon was sure that if she dared go close enough to peer, she could see inside Sailor Saturn's head. Against the glass was Sailor Saturn's back; her face, too, was pressed against the glass. Her back had been snapped and broken; her spine was no longer aligned.

As the man smiled once more, four more coffins appeared; one was bigger than the rest, and the bottom was lined in feathers and pillows.

Sailor Moon had a shivering feeling she knew who they were for.

And before she could make heads of the situation, the man was before her, a wooden knife held in his hand –

Then it was lodged right below her heart. A thin drizzle of blood, similar to the one that had fallen from her finger, now fell from below the sword. Gasping, surprised from the overlarge amount of pain that had come so unexpectedly, Sailor Moon dropped to her knees.

"NO, SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus cried out together, standing up without a second thought. Standing up side by side, about two feet apart, the two of them ran together towards there fallen, and slowly dying, leader.

But then out of nowhere, a spear came from the shadows. It tore threw Sailor Venus' side first, and she grunted in pain. As it tore through the opposite and she screamed, Sailor Mars turned in alarm. That's when she saw the spear, heading towards her, that she screamed as well, before crying out, "Sailor Venus!" and then the spear went through her stomach and out her back. The orb light attached itself to the top of the spear, and Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus began to vibrate on their death-stick. The light slowly tilted the spear upwards, so that Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus dribbled slowly down the spear, blood overlapping blood. They fell off the end, before landing together in a mumbled heap. Sailor Moon tried to yell 'No', but instead a geyser of blood erupted from her mouth in its place, tears streaming down her dirt-smeared face.

With an evil malicious laugh, they were floated into a casket. They were slammed together rudely, discriminately. Bloody bodies mangled together, an unwanted, nightmare death. Sailor Mars arm was crossing Sailor Venus' face; Sailor Venus' arm was against Sailor Venus' side. Sailor Mars had lost a shoe; it had fallen to the bottom of the casket, kicked off by the tip of Sailor Venus' foot.

Sailor Moon had been so absorbed by Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus that she did not notice Sailor Mercury, right arm-less, standing up. Sailor Mercury screamed then, capturing Sailor Moon's attention. Looking around just in time, Sailor Moon managed to see her Sailor Scout, Scout of Mercury, be stabbed in the forehead by a shiny, silver dagger. Groaning, Sailor Mercury fell back with a loud thud.

She was levitated into another casket as well. She was slammed in, her arm stapled above her blue heard, the dagger still buried in her forehead.

Sailor Jupiter had awoken. Angrily, yelling and cursing, she got up and ran towards Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon tried to yell no, but was again over come by a blood-coughing fit.

The same axe that had been bloodied by Tuxedo Mask came hurling out of nowhere, and cut of the top of Sailor Jupiter's head in one slice. She was dead.

They were all dead.

They had left Sailor Moon forever.

There was only one coffin left now; Sailor Jupiter had been placed in one, the not feathered one, with her arm bent in a hook-like shape and the top of her head stapled under it.

Slowly, the coffins began to rise and were hung on the wall in a stairway look. Each one was elevated more than the next. There were two aisles, leading up to the empty, feathered casket in the middle.

Sailor Moon knew who that was for.

"Just…tell me one thing, before you kill me," murmured Sailor Moon, ignoring the blood and pain erupting from her mouth. "Who…are you?"

The man laughed easily, but he obliged, taking off his hood slowly with bony hands.

"I am whoever you don't want me to be," said the man, and his face was many different: all the fears Sailor Moon had passed in her life…the Generals, Beryl, Rubeus, Wiseman, Nehelenia, and even more fearsome people, ending with a glowing red spirit, the glowing spirit of Chaos.

Things Sailor Moon had feared.

She had one pain of regret about Rini, her future daughter, never being alive before she remembered that Tuxedo Mask, Rini's father, was dead as well. Giving a slight smile, not matter how much pain she was in, she knew she was going to join them. She thought about what a nice coffin that would be, with those feathers, as the ground rushed up to meet her face…

* * *

Serena Tsukino, or Sailor Moon, woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. Her pink shirt was wet against her skin, and her breathing was short and labored. Chaos' defeat had happened so long ago, yet dreams, or nightmares, of her friends' deaths still haunted her.

Just the night before, they had all been sucked dry by vampires.

Although Serena knew they were just dreams, they had felt so real. So real, so detailed…she could just imagine each death, could _feel _the pain of that wooden knife driving into her body…

Breathing shakily, she tried the process of again convincing herself.

It was just a dream…just a dream…

Wasn't it?

* * *

_The end. Again, please no flames! Thanks, and review if you want._


End file.
